


First fight

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Grandmother - Freeform, M/M, Trying to find a way to move forward, fight, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Unsure where they go from their confessions, Matteusz feels he should maybe move out. Charlie doesn't think Matteusz understands why he holds such anger in his heart, but Matteusz shares the story of his Grandmother. Charlie begins to see why Matteusz feels so strongly about genocide, and in that they find a commitment to find a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs after episode 6

Charlie and Matteusz stood in their room, but they may as well have been in different countries for the space between them. Matteusz shook his head and packed his bag. Charlie walked to him. “What are you doing?”

“I am leaving.”

Charlie reached out to him, but stopped. “So that is it, you have given up on us.”

Matteusz avoided his gaze. “I haven’t, you have.”

“Do you mean to hurt me?”

Matteusz turned to Charlie, tears in his eyes. “I have given you everything. I have nothing left.” Matteusz put a hand on Charlie’s cheek. “I fear my love will never be enough to displace your anger, need for vengeance. How do I compete with a cabinet?” He sighed. “It is ridiculous.” Matteusz sat on the bed. “I do not want to go, but I do not feel I can stay either.”

“You hate that I might use the cabinet, but you don’t know what it is like, I saw everyone I knew murdered. If you lost everyone, everything, would you not want revenge.”

“I have lost everything. I lost my home, my family. The one I love would rather commit genocide then build a life with me, and so I lose again.” He looked up at Charlie. “I think I am a good person. How lucky am I that everyone I love turns their back on me. What have I done to be so unlovable?”

Charlie sat beside him and put his head on his shoulder. “I do love you, with all of my heart. I just don’t think you can understand what I am going through.”

“I do.”

Charlie looked at him, “How?”

“Because my grandmother was you.”

“What?”

“During the second Great War, my grandmother’s family saw great anger towards people that were their friends. Families were gathered and made to disappear. Her parents took a stand. They hid a Jewish family in their cellar. But they were eventually discovered. Her family was punished, sent to the camps with them.”

“She saw such misery and death. Before she was freed, she had lost everyone in her family. She survived them and that caused her great pain. The father of the family they tried to protect gave her a home. He too had lost everyone.”

“She returned to the village and saw many families untouched by the war and hated them. Hated them for not doing something. But he sat her down. He told her, if you let anger and hatred rule your heart, then they will have one. Your body will have survived, but they will have succeeded in crushing your soul.”

“She didn’t let what happened to her be an anchor, preventing her from living. She learned to forgive, but not forget. She lived a good life. She was strong and stood up for others, against injustice. That is why I love her. She also saw me for who I was, not what I am. She defended me. So when she died, I vowed to live my life as she had, with peace, empathy and courage to make difficult decisions.”

“I do not hate you Charlie, but I cannot watch anger destroy your soul.”

“Why have you never mentioned her?”

“Because I feel I will fail her.”

“No. I have never met someone with as much compassion as you.” He leaned into Matteusz. “I just don’t know how to be more like your grandmother.”

“Do you want to?”

Charlie sat there quiet. It took some time but he looked at Matteusz. “When I am with you I can see a future. One I very much desire. But there are times I cannot let go of my hate, I don’t know how too. I can’t very well talk about it to a counselor.”

“No, I suppose telling someone you are an alien with a magic cabinet would convince them you are pretty crazy. But we can learn to help you, together. We can look for ways to deal with PTSD, and how to cope with loss.”

“Then, you will stay.”

“As long as you choose love.”

Charlie got up and started to unpack Matteusz’s bag. Matteusz took out their iPad and looked up PTSD. Together they would try to build a future.


End file.
